


Off the Hook

by FrankenSpine



Series: MayorQueen/EvilSwanQueen [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, MayorQueen, One Shot, Polyamory, Self-cest, Strap-Ons, Sweet/Hot, Tenderness, Threesome - F/F/F, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: Sequel to New Year's Disaster.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/"Hyde" Evil Queen/Emma Swan
Series: MayorQueen/EvilSwanQueen [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543048
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Off the Hook

Emma was down in the vault, studying one of Regina’s old spell-books when the Queen crept up and embraced her from behind. She struggled not to shudder as the Queen’s lips met the back of her neck, one of her weak spots.

“Hello to you too, Queenie.”

The Queen chuckled and nipped playfully at Emma’s ear. “What are you doing down here all by your lonesome?”

“Regina’s making me read through all her books. This is what I get for having sex with you instead of cleaning the house. I’d ask why she hasn’t tried punishing you, but I know it’s because you’d never let her.”

“You know me so well,” the Queen said with a smile. She brought up a hand to cup at Emma’s breast, making the blonde moan softly. “And now I won’t let her punish you, either. I want to fuck you against the wall,” she husked.

“W-What if Regina walks in?”

The Queen grinned. “The more the merrier.”

Before she knew it, Emma had her legs hooked around the Queen’s waist as the brunette fucked her with a leather strap-on. She was clinging tightly to the Queen, gasping in pure pleasure. The strap-on met her sweet-spot with every rough thrust, and she wasn’t sure how much longer she was going to last.

The Queen had enchanted the leather cock, allowing her to feel Emma’s tight pussy clenching around her. It was truly an amazing spell, easily her favorite. She was cupping Emma’s ass to hold the blonde in place while she fucked that delectable cunt. It was growing tighter by the second, coiling around her like a serpent.

“You’re so _fucking tight,”_ she groaned, “I love you, Emma Swan.”

This left them both moaning as it drove them over the edge. The Queen pressed her lips to Emma’s neck, dead-set on leaving a mark. She paused, however, when she heard someone clearing their throat behind her. She and Emma looked, stunned, at the pointed expression masking Regina’s face.

“It seems you two _still_ haven’t learned your lesson!”

The Queen grinned. “Oh, Regina,” she said, shaking her head in amusement, “When will you learn that I do what I want? And what I want is to fuck Emma senseless— so long as she desires it, of course, which I’m _quite_ certain she does. Now then, why don’t you kick your shoes off and join us?”

* * *

Regina was on her back, moaning in pure pleasure as Emma’s tongue ran through her slick folds. Emma, on the other hand, was bent over the bed while the Queen fucked her brains out.

Leaning down, the Queen pressed her breasts against Emma’s back while whispering into the blonde’s ear.

_“See how you make her moan? That’s it, Em-ma. Taste her forbidden fruit. Make her scream.”_

She had a firm grip on Emma’s hips as she thrust into that tight cunt. She reveled in the Savior’s gasps and moans, and of course, those of her other half. The sounds drove her to thrust harder— faster— which resulted in a sharp cry of utter bliss from Emma. This, in turn, left Regina doing the very same.

Then, in one explosive eruption of pleasure, the three of them climaxed simultaneously. Emma and Regina fell limp, while the Queen pulled away from the Savior and came to sit with her back against the bed and her knees hugged to her chest. None of them said a word as they attempted to catch their breaths. It was Emma who eventually broke the silence.

“So,” she said, panting, “does this mean no more punishments?”

Regina let out a blissful sigh. “After that? No. You’re off the hook,” she assured, _“Both of you.”_

Emma and the Queen shared a smile as their fingers intertwined.

“Awesome. Now I just need to get the feeling in my legs back. You really did a number on me, Your Majesty.”

The Queen chuckled, visibly proud of her handiwork. “Did you expect any less, my dear?”

“Never.”

There was a moment of silence among them.

“Emma?” Regina asked softly.

“Yeah?”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but could you please remove your head from between my thighs?”

“Huh? Oh! Right, sorry.”

Regina climbed off of the bed and freshened up with a touch of magic, though she took her time putting her clothes back on, knowing full well that Emma was ogling her. She smiled at the awestruck blonde.

“I’ll see you both tonight. Try not to get into too much trouble.”

Regina disappeared in a plume of purple mist, leaving Emma alone with the Queen. They exchanged glances.

“So,” said Emma, “you wanna go again?”

The Queen grinned devilishly. “You just read my mind.”


End file.
